


just a piece

by finalizer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, some good ol' clothes sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalizer/pseuds/finalizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nah, keep it on — wouldn’t want you stripping down in public." He trailed off and leaned in closer, "Leave that for me."</p><p>Poe finds it encouraging, really, that Finn keeps the jacket.<br/>But then he takes his sweater, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a piece

They’d ended up sharing a room. Which would have been utterly perfect if only the bunks had been bigger _—_ or at least if they’d gotten beds instead, for them to push together to make a shared king size. Point being, tiny tiered bunk beds put a damper on spending nights together and other, _er_ , extracurricular activities, so to say.

There were, of course, upsides to the arrangement: close proximity, a shared space, privacy, just enough space to coexist, to stash their few belongings in whatever available corners.

With that being the case, however, it didn’t take Poe too long to realize that Finn owned no clothes other than those on his back, and the jacket he’d so graciously accepted. And Poe learned it the hard way, too _—_ everything beginning the day his sweater went missing.

 

/

 

Poe came out of the showers, towel wrapped around his waist: the very same routine he repeated every morning without fail. The brisk walk down the hall to his quarters took a few seconds (yes, people stared, of course they did), and he was hardly surprised to find the room empty when he stepped back inside. Finn had his own business to deal with most days, and they rarely spent working hours together.

A quick rummage through his stash of clothes left Poe with the conclusion that he was a sweater short. He didn’t have much variety in his wardrobe, going most mornings with a quick grab and go before heading out. And yet, there he was, damp haired and dressed in naught more than a towel, missing the sweater he’d wanted to put on.

Either Finn was feeling exceptionally sentimental or there was a crafty thief hanging around the area. Poe started by exploring the first option.

 

/

 

He’d pulled on a plain t-shirt instead and, deciding he could spare a few minutes before heading off to work, easily tracked Finn down  _—_

 _—_ Finn, who was standing beside a table map, eyeing it closely, blatantly wearing Poe’s sweater. It seemed to be evidence enough to make the laundry thief theory dismissible.

"Lookin’ good," was Poe’s choice conversation starter.

Finn glanced up, vaguely disoriented, and had the decency to look ashamed as Poe leveled him with a smug smirk. Smug, because he’d caught Finn wearing his clothes. Smirk, because he looked damn great and Poe was all for appreciating art.

"I can’t believe you came all the way over here to get it back."

"Nah, keep it on _—_ wouldn’t want you stripping down in public." He trailed off and leaned in closer, "Leave that for me."

Finn flushed and Poe took a grand step back, before turning to depart. He paused halfway down the corridor and added, "Doesn’t mean you can keep it forever, buddy."

 

/

 

"I’m serious. I’m gonna run out of stuff to wear."

Finn was looking not at all ashamed, lounging on his bunk, wearing one of Poe’s shirts. His lips quirked upwards and he gave the tiniest of shrugs.

"What hurts the most," Poe continued, crossing the room to the desk at the far end, "is that you might just look better in it than I do."

Clearly, a line had been crossed. "Now," Finn started, "let’s not get carried away."

"First you steal my shirts, you keep wearing them and now you’re better looking than I am _—_ I gotta get you some clothes of your own before this gets out of hand. I have a reputation to uphold."

It was no trick of the light when Finn’s expression took a downcast turn. It was almost as if he didn’t want to be parted with his sneakily acquired wardrobe.

 

/

 

As time passed, Finn collected enough of his own clothes to be able to stop borrowing Poe’s. However, that was not the case.

"You have, like, four shirts folded right over there," Poe said, the moment he walked into their room, where Finn was halfway out the door to head to work. Of course, Finn was sporting the infamous not-his-own sweater again _—_ it was evident he’d grown attached.

Finn was entirely unsubtle in giving Poe a lengthy once over _—_ with Poe in nothing but a damn towel, who could blame him? _—_ before settling his lips into a pout.

"Just this once."

"No way."

Drastic measures were applied. "You know how good I look in it."

Poe clenched his jaw. "Just this once," he sighed, through gritted teeth. He wasn’t angry, he just couldn’t say _no_.

Barely suppressing a skip-hop of glee, Finn brushed past him and nearly made it to the door before Poe spoke up again.

"New rule: we shower together. That way I can keep an eye on you when you get dressed later. You stick to yours and I stick to mine."

Finn rolled his eyes, stepping out into the hall, door sliding shut behind him. He had a suspicion that Poe’s ingenious new idea had little to do with overseeing Finn’s clothing choices.

 

/

 

Finn came back to their quarters later than usual, kept busy with the amount of planning that had to be done. It wasn’t necessarily late enough for him to be sleeping, and yet there Poe was, rolled up on his side on Finn’s bunk wearing a pair of sweatpants and _—_ _surprise_ _—_ one of Finn’s t-shirts.

Finn took a moment or two to take in the sight. The shirt was potentially a size too big on Poe, rumpled at the edges. Finn revisited the fact that he couldn’t quite understand why Poe constantly got so worked up over occasional clothes stealing _—_ it was probably the most endearing concept Finn had encountered in his life. Also, Poe looked remarkably good, even snoring into the pillow, hair mussed and tousled, so that was a definite deal breaker.

 

/

 

It was somewhere around the time that Finn had Poe pinned down to the mattress that Poe cracked a goofy smile and gathered his wits enough to say, "You know, this is much better _—_ not wearing any clothes. At least then no one’s stealing nothin’."

 

/

 

When it became evident enough that Finn was not to be stopped, and had practically appropriated Poe’s favorite sweater, Poe just fucking gave up. Especially since Finn’s favorite, winning counterargument was _hey, I saw you sleeping in my shirt that one time_ , and there was no way to deny that incident had ever taken place.

In in a quite pleasant turn of events (in Finn’s opinion, at least), the room sharing arrangement developed into a room _and_ clothes sharing arrangement. It was only the best sign of a progressing relationship, Finn would say.

Not that Finn was wrong. Poe had to admit, albeit begrudgingly, and to no one but himself, that there was something extraordinary about throwing on one of Finn’s somewhat oversized shirts and crawling under the covers at night. And since sharing a bed was out of the question, as the cots were damn tiny and could not accommodate two grown men, it was nice to have something that smelled of Finn. _Fuck, Dameron, how sentimental,_ Poe would think to himself, increasingly often.

And that’s how that went down, with just enough bickering on Poe’s end to have Finn tease him forevermore, and soon enough Finn was parading around base in Poe’s sweaters and shirts (and socks that one time, but that was because he’d forgotten to do his own laundry) and Poe took to wearing Finn’s t-shirts _—_  first to bed, then outside their room as well.

Point being, it was entirely unsubtle, and obvious enough for everyone and anyone they worked with to come to the unanimous conclusion that they were an item. Well, it was either the clothes swapping or the entirely unambiguous way they looked at one another that had people guessing _—_  any which way, they weren’t wrong.

And Rey, when she found out, barely raised an eyebrow in surprise. Some things were just _that_ prominent in the Force.

 

 

 


End file.
